Inspire the Liars - Dance Gavin Dance (song)
Lyrics Say you want to know the truth Well you can ask me a question I'll tell you something that you may want to hear But I'll lie Lie I don't really wanna be the bitch that gets it shit, bottles it Deliberately swallows it one less contestant life They'll provide the documents to make believe you're gonna fit Spend your time as militant self help perfection hype We can make this real Already tried to go for the gold Let's go for the stories that remain untold Aliens have spoke to me and shown me how to see The parable is terrible but I don't give a sheet A penis wide that towers high is cumming at your feet The stories old, the butthole full of cancer spreading meat Say you want to know the truth Well you can ask me a question I'll tell you something that you may want to hear (want to hear) But I'll lie And I will never let this go so open wide Cause I know you'll always know when you lie Lie I don't really wanna be the bitch that gets it shit, bottles it Deliberately swallows it one less contestant life They'll provide the documents to make believe you're gonna fit Spend your time as militant self help perfection hype I can hear a smacking from the corner of the world A flap then another flap that their bird has shat a pearl Oil commerce tipped the scale and soaked up all the dung And flung it back for us to catch and eat out of their bums I won't stop 'til my head stop 'til my head stop 'til my head blows I'm in the middle of a midnight mass And everybody on my dick like preacher, preacher I won't stop 'til my head stop 'til my head stop 'til my head blows I'm in the middle of a midnight mass And everybody on my dick like preacher Preach to me, tell me what you see Tell me what I need to do and who to be 'Cause I won't stop 'til my head stop 'til my head stop 'til my head blows I'm in the middle of a midnight mass So let's start a religion They'll believe in what we say Let's start a religion We can blind their eyes with faith A new religion We'll tell them where our spirits go Start a religion I need my ego to explode A new religion (So impressionable) We can make some widows cry (Attend the festival) Start a religion (So impressionable) Can even plan our own demise (Attend the festival) So let's start a religion (You thought that it mattered? You thought they were flattered?) We can save some souls tonight (I'm convinced you're an actor, you can take off the wrapper) So let's start a religion (Yeah I'll whip up the batter but there's nothing you can bake) Without me their souls will die (If your face ain't light, them crackers act fake tonight) Category:Dance Gavin Dance Category:Mothership